Bomba's greatest hits/Transcript
Blayne: "I wonder what time it is..." Landon: "It's time for kick-butt!" Landon: "Get off me!" Landon: "Oh yeah, here's a knife! Ka-ching!" Blayne: "Time!" (end of first part) Landon: "Don't hurt me, ow..." Landon: "Ow... what was that for?" Blayne: "Did you video that?" (end of second part) Landon: "Is it weird how you dance?" Landon: "And I'm like it so ignorant, like everybody dance now!" "And you know like that other video we just did, I'm like that wasn't the right video... I meant I meant like everybody dance now, and it's not right and I'm like now I'm gonna do Party Rock like, Party Rock is in the, house tonight, we're gonna make you loose your mind... And I'm just singing like Party Rock is in the house tonight everybody just have a good time and I might make you loose your mind... and I'm, like singing, like singing, I mean...." (end of third part) Landon: "So people this is how we do stuff and uh... uh this is how we do stuff and this is my, our funny video and this is how we do it so... and our best friend would be Lauren and my brother and yeah!" "Like fee fee fee fee fee fee fee fee fee, I'm like fee-fo, fee-fo, fee-fo, your so ignorant... stop making fun of me gun, uhhh.... stop making fun of me..." (end of fourth part) Blayne:"... we're gonna do, we're gonna get drunk in the summer, and I'm only 10, this is not real ok, well it is real, go!" Blayne: "Hea-aaa!" "Hey friend," *Landon laughing* "can I give you a high-five?" Landon: "Yea!" *Blayne falls down and laughs* Landon: "Are you ok?" Blayne: "Oh, oh yeah I'm just a little wast-ed..." Landon: "Oh cool." *Blayne gets up* Blayne: "I'm just a little wasted!" *knocks into Landon* *Landon laughs* *Blayne uhs* Landon: "Uhh, uh man!" Blayne: "Stop the video, I have to poo!" (end of fifth part) Blayne: "Hey homie," (*broken words*) *Landon laughs and is thrown hand in hand into the wall* *Landon laughs* Landon: "SHUT UP!" *Blayne does shh response* Landon: "Shut up..." *Blayne speaks brokenly and grunts* *Landon punches Blayne (fake punch)* *Blayne gets up* Landon: "That's what happens when/if *Blayne shushes Landon* drink." "That's what *Blayne punches Landon* happen if you start chug chug chug..." *Blayne pushes Landon's head down* "What happened to you, what happened to you, what happened to you Jeff, what happened to you Jeff..." Blayne: "Drunk ass homie, Drunk ass homie." *Landon has broken noises* "Alright stop it now..." (end of sixth part) Landon: "Party Rock is in the house tonight," Blayne: "Shut up." Landon: "Might make you loose your mind, I just wanna sing it sing it sing it, Party Rock is in the house tonight... If you smell, what the Rock is cooking boomboom chicka ca boomboom chick a caboom boom chick a caboom boom chick a caboom boom chick *broken sounds* well you know what I think I'm a good singer and I and I just wanna wanna sing Wiggle, you know what to do with the big fat butt wiggle wiggle wiggle, *broken noises*" Blayne: "Shut up!" Landon: "Blayne this a video," *broken noises* "Just a ittle-bittle," *broken noises* *Blayne mumbles* Landon: "Pancake pancake," Both: "With no hands pop me in the trunk and a bing-bong and if I take pictures while you do your dance, I can make you famous on Instagram hot baby" Landon: "Woo!" Blayne: "I'm black!" "Hot baby woo!" "Hey say baby!" "Woo!" Blayne: "Your so gay!" Landon: "Alright stop the video." (end of seventh part) Blayne: "God I've seen all that god has done for you, and I've seen what he's done, can y'all see, now, now hallelujah hallelujah hallelujah, god bless me, god bless you, god bless everybody, but there's something you didn't know, GOD'S IN YOU! *Blayne laughs* And here's another thing you didn't know, god loves you and here's another thing... *Blayne starts twerking* *Blayne laughs* And whoever heard of god, you have heard of DEEZ NUTS! *Broken speech* Alright, stop the video." Landon: "You know how God's in you, and he's like oh, hell hallelujah, ya yeah. And there's like something else you need to know... *Landon starts wall twerking* AND GOD, LOVES YOU, and..." Blayne: "Landon stop the video" *Landon broken words* (end of eighth part) *Background sounds* Blayne: "Is it going?" Landon: "Hey, give me your money!" Blayne: "F-U your gonna die" Landon: "Oh yeah" "I'm still alive" "FUCK YOU!" Background: "What?" Blayne: "What Landon?!" *Landon broken words* Background: "Nah-a get up to your room NOW" Landon: "What" Background: "Your done making movies!" Landon: "Aww" Blayne: "Yeah Landon" (end of ninth part) Blayne: "I'm 11!" Landon: "I'm 5!" Blayne: "And today we're doing UFV videos, Unfair Fights, Ready! Set! Get to your corner! Set! Go!" Landon: "YAAAAA!" *Fighting noises* Landon: "WHY YOU..." Blayne: "Time, to bring it on..." *Fake fighting noises* Blayne: "GET UP!" Landon: "I-I can't you break you breaked my leg" Blayne: "Healing Potion" "Get up!" *Fake fighting noises* Landon: "I need, I need to go to the bathroom real quick" Blayne: "Oh, ok" *Blayne makes a mouth fart sound wet one and laughs* Blayne: "And well while we're waiting for him, let's listen to the video, let's listen" *Landon peeing noise* Blayne: "What's that?" *Blayne listens and beats chest then closes into the door* *Landon flushes toilet* Landon: "Sorry I was late" Blayne: "Yea" "Daaaa" (translated to die) *fake fighting noises* Landon: "Ahh aww" "My back" "I hate you" *fighting noise* "It's not fair, because it's not fair videos!" *Blayne makes the gun noise* Blayne: "Stop the video" (end of tenth part) Blayne: "Render assult!" Landon: "Awe" *Blayne broken words* Landon: "Why you gotta be so mean?" "Here I'll take off your shoe, how'd you like it shoe face (fist)" *fighting noises* Landon: "I hate you, I hate you!" *background sound* *fighting noises* Landon: "I'm a secret agent!" *fighting noises* *background sound* Landon: "Ow, oo, aww" Blayne: "Get up." Landon: "PAUSE IT RIGHT..." (end of eleventh part) *Blayne broken words* *fake gun shoots* *fake gun noises* Blayne: "Your not dead yet" *Landon broken noises* *Blayne broken words ending with eye* *more fake hurting noises* Blayne: "Landon, get up" *more fake noises* Blayne: "You.. loose your weapon" *more noise* Blayne: "Get up" *Landon gets up and fake punches Blayne* *Landon kicks fake weapon out of Blayne's hand* Landon: "I kicked it outta you hand" *Landon trips* *More broken noises* *tackles onto couch* *fake knife pulling out noise* *fake stabbing noises* *Landon falls out couch* Blayne: "Just a mand for your grand" *fake pistol noise* (end of twelfth part) *short clip of fake gun noise action* (end of thirteenth part) *outside* Blayne: "A, what the ough?" *Landon chuckles* *Landon makes broken noises* *Landon falls of bike* *Landon broken noises* *Blayne wakes up and Landon trips on Blayne* Blayne: "Huh, what?" "Oh, I'm sorry" *both get up* "Hey I'm riding my bike..." "Oh here comes Jimmy to yell at us, Jimmy's coming to yell at us..." *broken words* (end of fourteenth part) Blayne: "This is how to beat the shit outta Megatron by Blayne and Awesomeness and die!" "This time this video's gonna be awesome" "Oh you wanna be the shit outta me, I'm gonna beat the shit outta you" *broken words* Landon: "Don't make him use Mega Charge on you" "Haha Megatron I'm beating the shit outta you" "By Blayne and (of) course Bomba" Blayne: "As you see of course I am not worried but I am beating the shit outta Megatron" *Broken words* "Oh this, oh my god, Octomus Prime is seen to unlock all the most awesomest move in history I don't think anyone has reached this level of power but I am the first I am the first" "to reach the level of power" Landon: "Definitely, I'm the second" Blayne: "No you we'rent Landon" Landon: "Yeah I am" "Lucas doesn't even have the world or right level of this game" "Blayne get that, get the box!" "You still have ultimate power" Blayne: "Oh, here it comes again he's gonna beat the shit outta you oh your gonna beat the shit outta me and then I beat the shit outta you oh oh" *speak broken* "Oh it's gonna get a little" *broken word* "He ain't the best" "I beat the shit, oh I just beat the shit outta Megatron!" "Exactly" (end of fifteenth part) Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Transcripts Category:Transcripts